Battler Ushiromiya
is the protagonist of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. Much of the series is framed by his battle with Beatrice in which he attempts to prove that the murders on Rokkenjima, of which he himself is a victim, could be committed by humans. He takes on the pen name Toya Hachijo at the end of Dawn of the Golden Witch, which he shares with Ikuko Hachijo. Main Profile Battler is one of the young cousins that come to Rokkenjima. He had lived with his grandparents (on his mother's side) for six years after his mother, Asumu, died. During the events of Umineko no Naku Koro ni, it is his first time back to Rokkenjima, and also his first time seeing his cousins for six years. He doesn't like his dad Rudolf and often calls him a bastard. He does like his step-mother Kyrie, but thinks of her as an older sister rather than a mother. He also has a younger sister, Ange. Battler is very stubborn and does not believe in Beatrice or magic at all. This makes Beatrice extremely annoyed and because he does not believe in her or her magic, everyone else that had died during the events of Legend of the Golden Witch cannot go to the Golden Land. Beatrice vows to show Battler the errors of his ways and show him how wrong he was in his stubborn mind. She believes that Battler is the answer to her thousand years of boredom and indulges in the torture he promises her as he tries to defeat her, disprove her, and solve the Witch's Epitaph. As Battler and Beatrice's challenge comes to an end, new foes and allies jump in the tale and Battler finds himself to fight over something even more precious, the truth behind Beatrice hereself and the world she created. Relationships *Beatrice (opponent, wife and step-cousin.) *Ange Ushiromiya (sister) *Rudolf Ushiromiya (father) *Kyrie Ushiromiya (blood mother) *Asumu Ushiromiya (adoptive mother) *Kinzo Ushiromiya (grandfather) *Krauss Ushiromiya (uncle) *Natsuhi Ushiromiya (aunt) *Jessica Ushiromiya (cousin) *Eva Ushiromiya (aunt) *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya (uncle) *George Ushiromiya (cousin) *Rosa Ushiromiya (aunt) *Maria Ushiromiya (cousin) *Lambdadelta (sorcerer guardian) *Bernkastel (opponent) *Erika (opponent) *Stakes of Purgatory (furniture) *Dlanor (friend/opponent/ally) *Toya Hachijo/Featherine Augustus Aurora (shared pseudonym/companion) Appearance Battler appears as a young man with red spiky hair. He has either blue (as seen in the anime, Umineko: Majo to Suiri no Rondo and the portrait in Twilight of the Golden Witch) or brown eyes (as seen in the original novel and in his portrait in "Dawn"/Symphony of Golden Dreams) and is described as very tall and muscular and appears to be a quite fascinating man. He wears a khaki suit with the Ushiromiya crest. In Dawn of the Golden Witch, he appears with a black cape (similar to the cape Kinzo, or "Goldsmith", wears), symbolizing his position as the Game Master. Battler wears also the same attire in different colors in the Oug. In different pictures, he is also drawn in a purple attire, symbolizing his "dark" or "culprit" side. In Twilight of the Golden Witch, he ages and assumes white hair, less spikier than his original red hairdo. As a Human Battler is the rival Beatrice chose, and the reason she created her gameboard. Battler fights on the white part of the chess board and is the rappresentative of the human side and also the first detective. He knows not the truth behind Beatrice's tale and views himself as a traveler on his way to find it guided by Virgilia. As human, he has the ability to cancel out the illusion of the witch, thanks to the [[Blue Truth, and that is exactly what he sets himself to do. His determination and not belief in magic provides him an anti-magic barrier level endless nine. He is a worthy opponent, at times even incredibly brilliant, thanks to the knowledge he built up by reading a countless number of books and a certain talent of his own. His piece on the game board is always human and is not aware of the meta dimension, so it acts and talks like a normal human of his age would. This piece is moved by Battler himself on the upper plane, with exception of most of episode 5, in which it was moved by Bernkastel. Battler, also, being one of the pieces inside the cat box, can access to the FULL truth of the tale on the contrary to those outside it, for whom it will forever remain a closed box. The Battler that survived the accident, Toya Hachijio, and that lives in the future, is the actual forger of the tales of Rokkenjima. As the Golden Sorcerer At the end of episode 5, Battler is stabbed to death by the Red Truth. However, meta creatures do not actually die; they just lose the concept of themselves in the sea of nothingness. Battler takes a hold of himself and in that dimension out of time and space, he discovers the truth behind everything. For the rule established by the first game master, whoever finds the truth and the gold becomes the new Beatrice. So Battler is recognized by Lambdadelta (who becomes his guardian) as the new sorcerer of Gold and Endless, BATTLER (written in capitals). Also, he inherits from dead Beatrice the world of the game board, making him it's new Territory Lord. However, in order to fully win the game, he has to prove that he understands truly everything by weaving and winning a new tale against Erika and Bernkastel. Battler weaves three tales: *Dawn of the Golden Witch, the first of his tales, is dedicated to Beatrice and to her resurrection. It was challenged by Erika and was interrupted at the first twilight. *the second is dedicated to the Beatrice he could not reach in time. This is the most beautiful tale he could weave and is a secret between them that no one will ever defile. It iss buried in Beatrice's coffin along with her corpse. *the last one is for his sister Ange. It's an invitation to the final party in hope that she will get rid of the ghosts of her past and decide to live on in the future as the final witch. Ange, EVA-Beatrice, Bernkastel and Erika challenge this final tale. Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch In Legend of the Golden Witch, most of the story is told through his point of view. In the beginning, he meets his cousins George and Maria (which is pretty much a first meeting between the two for when Battler and Maria last met, she had been three years old) at the airport. It has been six years since he has seen the rest of the Ushiromiya family and been to Rokkenjima after living with his mother's parents. He is very playful and jokes around with his cousins while at the mansion on Rokkenjima. He indulges in Maria's occult knowledge but is surprised when she goes into her creepy mode and receives his wrath for not taking Beatrice seriously. In the end, because he does not believe in Beatrice and does not admit that her and her magic is real, the door to the Golden Land is closed. He costs everyone their paradise. Missing He is the fool who made the world where everyone could be happy come to nothing. Even though Beatrice is infuriated, for some reason she is enjoying herself immensely. It's as if he is an amusing toy she has obtained after one thousand years. I hope that you too can see this amusing fool soon. True Death Was one of the last survivors and most likely died in the explosion Turn of the Golden Witch In Turn of the Golden Witch, Battler is less prominent in the story itself, as he is observing the events along side Beatrice, whilst continuing to deny her. Although he is still part of the world taking place, it could be said the real him is with Beatrice. During the first half of the story, Battler is only significant through little interjections made by him and Beatrice, when events turn dissatisfying in the world they are observing. Eventually he plays a prominent role, when presented with a situation that occurs during the game and attempts to explain as possible by "human tricks." This is the point where he begins stating his famous line "Repeat it in Red!" He is successful in disproving the need for magic in that mystery, which seems to stir Beatrice's arrogance. Unfortunately for Battler, it's the only one of many mysteries that take place during the game world that he is able to solve. This causes Battler to accept the witch and magic and become Beatrice's furniture for a while until he's ultimately killed at her banquet. At the end, Bernkastel's words cause him to become willing to fight Beatrice once again, knowing that even if he loses the game once more, it will continue endlessly with the objective of torturing him. Death In this arc, Battler winds up missing once more, after surviving October 5th. However, the description here shows not the broken body, but his determined stance to fight again. It's more focused on Meta-Battler as well. It is possible he survived and went on to become Tohya Hachijo. Missing. For a moment, he surrendered to the Witch but he had the determination to regain his willpower and fight again. Is Battler indeed a toy that's worth breaking to the Witch? That being the case, it is possible she will break him in moderation, fix him, then break him again. Her torture is meaningless if she kills him. She must alternate in tormenting him and letting him rest. Banquet of the Golden Witch In his third match with Beatrice, Battler's disgust with his opponent grows increasingly apparent and eventually leads to an interruption of the game proceedings. Meanwhile, the Battler on Rokkenjima spends much of this episode holed up in the guesthouse, making only brief forays outside with armed family members to search for people who go missing. Death Was shot to death by Ushiromiya Eva inside the mansion. The weapon was a Winchester from Kinzo's collection. Jessica lost her eyesight. Battler was with her. Wolf and sheep puzzle. Alliance of the Golden Witch Much of this episode is told from the perspective of Battler's sister Ange, which leads to a reduced role for Battler himself. Meanwhile, the Battler on Rokkenjima barricades himself in the guesthouse with his cousins while reports of bizarre murders filter in. It is revealed in this episode that Asumu is not his real mother. Missing. As he was held by the witch, he went to hell. But to the witch, that hell was the Golden Land True Death Died in the explosion. End of the Golden Witch During the ending of End of the Golden Witch, Battler is named the "Endless Sorcerer" and "Golden Sorcerer" by Lambdadelta after he inherits Beatrice's power and becomes the new Game Master. With assistance from Beatrice's furniture, he uses the standpoint that he himself is the mastermind behind the game's murders to battle Erika's theory that Natsuhi is the culprit. His weapon is a golden longsword, which grants him the power to wield the red and blue truth in battle. Because he knows the truth behind the game board, he is allowed to use the Golden Truth. Dawn of the Golden Witch In Dawn of the Golden Witch, he grows increasingly obsessed with reviving Beatrice, but proves to be unsuccessful when his efforts produce a much tamer Beatrice, who is both childish, naïve, and lacks the original's memories. He attempts to demonstrate his understanding of the game but ends up inadvertently producing a Logic Error that Erika takes advantage of, and forfeits himself to her entirely. However, alongside the newly awakened Beatrice, he manages to ultimately defeat Erika and win the game. It is possible that he had purposely set himself up to enter the Logic Error in order to revive Beatrice's original personality. Requiem of the Golden Witch Battler only appears at the very beginning of Episode 7, in the Tea Party and in the epilogue. The Tea Party shows him to walking to a supposed trial created by Kinzo. In reality, Rudolf should convince him to escape from the island knowing every other member and servant has been killed. An interaction between Rudolf and Battler hasn't been shown. Battler is last shown walking to the Chapel, but he is never shown to arrive. Rudolf was killed by Eva while waiting for Battler to show up, therefore Rudolf did not kill him. His fate is unknown at the end of Episode 7. In the epilogue his meta-world character, the Endless Sorcerer, consoles Ange by telling her a happy ending tale of the 5th October 1986. That way, it is not really clear if the last game has Bernkastel or Battler as Game Master. Twilight of the Golden Witch His status depends on the decisions being made and the answers being given. Rokkenjima Prime Very little is known about Rokkenjima Prime Battler since all representations of him are from others point of view. The only thing known about him is that he survived the tragedy of Rokkenjima and suffered amnesia. He then became a writer known as Tohya Hachijo. Trivia *In Dawn of the Golden Witch, it is stated by Lambdadelta and later confirmed in Twilight of the Golden Witch, that Battler has a third title, "Lord BATTLER, Golden Endless Sorcerer of Miracles", a title on par with Bernkastel's. Bernkastel is the witch who knows the true form of miracles and knows that they do not occur. She can only await for one endlessly. Battler is the sorcerer that knows that miracles do exist and can create one. This is one of the main reasons Bernkastel can't stand him and wants revenge. This affinity (and others) might also be a reason Bernkastel first cought interest in him, all the way back in episode 1. *The name of him after being saved by Ikuko Hachijo, Hachijo Toya (八城　十八), contains two wordplays: **An alternate reading for the kanji in the name Hachijo (八城) is "yashiro." Coupled with the honorific "o-" prefix, this becomes "Oyashiro," the more commonly-known name for Hanyuu Furude from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. **The name Toya (十八) is composed of numerical kanji, numbering 18. Breaking down the name "Oyashiro" into syllables (o-ya-shi-ro), each syllable is one possible reading for the numbers 0, 8, 4, and 6. Adding these numbers together results in a sum of 18. Gallery Battler_Ushiromiya.gif|Battler's anime concept S207 Nmu763idtn46i5K8T4i8J5Pbdqs94wTV.jpg|Battler in Majo to Suiri no Rondo Battler_mugshot.jpg|Battler as he appears in the anime NF5H6GIngIwrMQn29efmIVceczDxkdS9.jpg|Battler fighting against Beatrice Ed7752697edbb872036a1a39371eada71249940845 full.jpg|Battler fighting against Beatrice Battlersorecerer.jpg|Sorcerer Battler Battler.jpg|Battler in the original PC game Blue Truth1.jpg|Battler and Ange with the Blue Truth RedTruth2.png|Beatrice uses the Red Truth Bu3 b11 def1.png|Toya Hachijo Ougon Musou Kyoku Battler.png|Battler's Portrait in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-battler.png|Battler as he appears in Ougon Musou Kyoku Battler vs Beato.jpg|Battler vs. Beatrice in Ougon Musou Kyoku Dlanor A. Knox3.jpg|Battler vs. Dlanor A. Knox 672324.jpg|Battler as culprit Category:Characters Category:Game Masters Category:Magicians/Sorcerers Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family